


A Princess With No Followers, A Slasher With No Victims

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: But speaking of fans, recently she realized she had one.(Day 21: "Impressive, truly")





	A Princess With No Followers, A Slasher With No Victims

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for syo's tongue. also this isn't romantic really but you can read it as such. this took a longer time than expected

Being a slasher doesn't mean you'd have any fans.

Neither haters really, maybe they'd hate your guts for killing people but also it's not like they're going to log in on the internet and type something like "fuck that murderer, they're getting so boring. why don't they try to change their murder style?"

Maybe the only people who'd hate them are families of victims, friends of victims, some of these people.

It wasn't as if Syo cared, it's not like hot boys don't ever die in their lives.

Even in horror movies —at least, foreign ones—the hot boy is gonna end up dying, maybe the hot girls too, but depends.

You could say that Syo is the antagonist in a slasher horror movie, and the handsome boys are the main characters.

Though, the protagonist would definitely be Byakuya.

Or maybe that Dekomaru? She fits the trope.

But maybe, she'd be the final girl, Syo and Touko decided on absolutely not murdering Naegi Komaru, not even for her cute looks.

So she'd stick around to boys only.

But speaking of fans, recently she realized she had one.

"Woaah!"

One of the new future foundation's workers —a survivor of the killing game—beamed when she first saw her.

It wasn't like she and Touko —Komaru had always told her to stop calling her "Stinky", she said it's too cruel, Syo couldn't even argue— switched a lot, there are just these unfortunate times.

None of her ex-classmates are scared of her, maybe Hiro-chan a bit, he's just too cowardly.

"And who're you supposed to be, Blondie?"

She didn't bother to interact with any of the survivors, she doesn't know any of these people.

"Ah! My apologies! The Super High School Level Princess, Sonia Nevermind, at your service!"

Would a princess even say "at your service!" with a bubbly voice to anyone?

Is she aware that Syo is a slasher? Is she getting a murder accomplice?

That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually.

But Syo wants to go solo, not even Touko can be her accomplice, not that Touko would be able to handle murdering people, hemophobia can be a bitch.

"Oh! A princess! That must be great to be in charge."

The princess had an unusual frown on her face.

Oh wait…

Since she was a former Super High School Level Despair, that'd mean—

You could just say that a princess with no citizens to rule over is no princess anymore.

"I could say, I am no princess any longer."

"That's probably not the issue, ya know? There are many people, it's not like countries die easily."

Not as easily as people do at least.

If your citizens died, there will be more alive.

Even if the victim you just killed died, there are plenty of fish in the sea to kill.

That's the logic of a slasher, though.

It's not like Syo would tell the princess that though, that'd be the opposite of what she wants to hear.

"Though, you seemed like you recognized me. Where do you know me from, Princess?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, for some reason Syo didn't understand.

"After all, you are the Genocider Syo, are you not?!"

"Huh? Of course I am."

"I have always read about you! To meet the real Genocider Syo in person, it is certainly a huge honor!"

Okay, saying "at your service!" was one thing, but "it is certainly a huge honor!" takes the cake.

Who says that to a slasher?

Definitely no one.

And a princess? That's almost unbelievable.

That's one unusual princess.

"I guess, it's a honor to meet ya too, Princess. Why the hell would a princess be interested in stuff like these though?"

"Well… I am just a fan of these sort of things. The occult and the supernatural as well!"

Wow… foreigners can be wild.

Is that normal for princesses in the west?

The princess —or Former Princess? She's not sure which one she should use— seemed really energetic.

"Well, here I am! Is there anything you want to ask for? A picture? An autograph? A scissor to the neck?"

Princess didn't seem shaken by the last phrase, Syo understands, after something like a killing game you're just not afraid of other shit.

"I could never…! To meet you is enough. But… I would love to know how you lure your victims."

"Oh? A wannabe slasher?"

"Oh of course not! I am just curious."

"Well… it depends. Usually it's the usual kill them in their home. Sometimes I'd stalk them. And then it's quick, just cutting them up. And the work is over. It's too quick to think about."

"Impressive, truly! Just as I would expect from a professional!"

Syo kept it vague, she doesn't want a rival, especially not the princess in front of her.

"If you're wondering, you can lure them easily. Nothing good looking men like more than a hot girl."

"I-I have told you, I do not plan on doing anything like that!"

"A hot girl with lots of money."

"Come on…"

"Just kidding. Anyway, nice to meet you, Princess."

She had tried to answer with a cool expression, not one too threatening, of course she's not after hot girls.

But she might start going after them too.

Who knows… things change, after a while.

It's not like she kills people anymore, though.

"The pleasure is mine!"

And then they seperated, one to the right, the other to the left.

A meeting between a slasher and a princess is not something you see everyday.

To Syo, meeting a princess is not something common.

Maybe to the princess too, meeting a slasher is sorta special.

At least, she seemed overjoyed by it.

Having fans is weird.

"Ah, Syo-chan! You were here!"

"Oh no! Dekomaru found me! What shall I do?"

She feigned helplessness, something she learned from her victims.

"Come on, Syo-chan! You can't keep on hiding! We'll be late for our mission!"

"Well… does it involve any murder?"

"Syo-chan! We're here to help, not kill!"

"Then go by yourself."

"C'mo~n!"

As opposite to what Syo thought, maybe she was wrong about that princess.

In a way, they both had something in common, along with everyone here.

"Fine… am comin'."


End file.
